What the Future Holds
by Kito Bax
Summary: When Cecil's amulet is triggered by his feelings for Haruka, it transports STARISH, Quartet Night, and Haruka twenty-five years into the future. There they meet the guys children but, something seems... off with them. Haruka x Everyone/Rating of this story might change for future chapters
1. What Attraction to a Girl Can Do

**Chapter 1: What Attraction to a Girl Can Do **

_It was like a weird dream. _

_Everyone was happy but, they didn't know the truth of it all. _

_It was at that time, I realized that everyone had pretty lies to cover the ugly truth. _

_It started three months after STARISH's first Christmas party. Everything seemed normal…_

* * *

The STARISH members were all sitting down in the lounge area of the Master Course Mansion, as they usually do after they practiced. It was a time for them to relax and such. Of course, Quartet Night was watching them from above the inside balcony as usual, to keep watch over their juniors. Though, of course that wasn't the only reason why they were watching over them. They knew their cute composer would come along as well.

It took sometime but, Quartet Night started falling for her as well; during that time so did Heavens. After they loss the Utapri award, they constantly came over to visit. No one knows why of course but, maybe it was because of Haruka living there. The guys haven't really figured it out yet.

All the guys sat down in their usual places of the lounge lazily. It was a tiring day for the boys, probably since their schedules have been packed lately. They all needed a rest from all the stress of work.

As Quartet Night predicted, their composer came into the room with a warm, bright smile on her face. They all new Haruka was busy too but, it seems she was done early today as well. STARISH quickly composed themselves to make them look alright and not stressed or tired. The last thing they needed was troubling Haruka by being worried about them; even though it was a nice idea of her taking care of them all.

As she smiled warmly at them, the boys smiled back at her. So did Quartet Night, even though she probably didn't notice them yet.

She went to sit in her usual seat of the lounge and they all started talking about their day. Everyone seemed happy talking about the work they did and Haruka was enthusiastic about their new song she was composing.

In the meanwhile, Quartet Night was silent to each other as always. They were all enjoying their time of relaxation, until they heard Haruka.

"Cecil-san! Your amulet, it's glowing!" Haruka told the new member of STARISH. Cecil looked down at his amulet in surprise; he never seen this happen before.

All that he could remember was admiring Haruka's beauty; maybe that triggered the glow of his amulet? Cecil tried to stop it from glowing but, had no luck doing so. The amulet only glowed brighter and grew bigger. Everyone stood up protecting their eyes from going blind. Then…

the light engulfed them all in white.

* * *

Other than the nice spring breeze, all you can hear was the majestic humming sound from a girl. She was a young teenage girl with nice long terra cotta brown hair which was tied in two braids; each resting on both her shoulders, tied with flower decorated hairbands. Her spring green eyes were covered by her closed eye lids as she hummed the tune.

"Hmm hm hm hmm." She went as she sat on the garden's tree branch of the Master Course Mansion. She went on humming until, a bright light almost blinded her and knocked her out of the position she was in, and made her fall backwards. Luckily she caught the branch with both her legs and was now hanging upside down. It was quite an unfortunate position since she was wearing a dress today.

"AHH!" She gasped in shock and embarrassment as she pulled her dress up to cover her white panties. Blush covered her light chocolate skin on her face as she fiddled with her dress. Once she recovered from her embarrassing state she looked at the direction of the light. At first she couldn't make out who the silhouettes that came from the light were, but as the light faded away, she saw a group of teenagers looking at their surroundings.

"Intruders?! Oh this is bad!" She whispered to herself, still hanging from the tree. She then made the quick decision to take out her amulet from her dress. Scared she yelled,

"Let the power of the muses compel you!" This led to the group looking at the cause of noise. Unfortunately, as they turned their heads a bright light hit them again from the girl's amulet. The girl jumped off the tree from her hanging position and looked at the strangers; or so it seemed. They all looked like her father and his friends. Getting a good look at them all, she gave a gasp.

"Daddy?!" She asked herself. "Oh no, I'm in big trouble when the rest find out. Especially when they see that I-" the girl stopped talking to herself and looked at the only girl knocked out on the ground. Confused, she decided to get a good look at the woman. What was surprising was that her dad and his friends were knocked out around and on top of her in awkward positions. She couldn't help but give a chuckle until she realized who the girl was.

"Is that… no it c-can't be. I-I mean there's n-no way." She said to herself, sounding on the verge of breaking into tears.

She was about to let her tears loose if it weren't for someone calling out to her.

"Hey!" she jerked up trying to look as if she wasn't crying.

"Oh, hey Eila-chan!" she smiled a warm smile to the younger girl. She had her wavy blonde locks fall down her shoulders and back, except for the two small braids she had tied together in the back of her head. Her cloud blue eyes were windows to her soul as if she was an inviting person. Though, she was instead a really bossy and short-tempered girl like her father. Though her genes did go well with the lacy clothing she always wore.

"Oi, I told you to not call me 'Eila-chan'! I told you to call me by my full name, Evelyn!" The blonde complained to the brunette. "Jeez, when are you ever going to do so, peon?" the brunette replied with a guilty smile.

'Sorry, sorry Eila-cha- I mean, Evelyn. It's just so easy to call you that; especially when you call me a 'peon' instead of my real name!" The brunette retorted to Evelyn

"Fine, I'll call you by your given name, Michie; but, only if you stop calling me Eila-chan!" Evelyn offered. Michie agreed with a nod and a wide smile.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, only to see bodies passed out behind Michie. Her eyes grew wide in shock, thinking they were corpses. Fortunately, her father's chest rising up and down reassured her.

"Wait! Father, dear?!" Evelyn stammered. She ran over to her father and was even more in shock. Her father looked younger than usual. "He's, so young." She thought out loud, only which Michie went over to see what she was talking about.

"Oh, he is young looking!" she agreed, then went on looking to the others. "They're all really young in fact! About, our age maybe."

They both looked at each other giving a questioning look to the other. Then footsteps were heard by them from a small figure. She looked emotionless as she walked closer to the two older girls.

"I know why they look so young." She said in a monotone voice. The two girls on the ground looked at her, motioning her to continue. "Though, they aren't our fathers…" This statement shocked the girls.

"Then who are they then, Chiyeko?" Evelyn asked, looking at her father's doppelganger.

"I didn't finish, I said" The girl named Chiyoko continued "They aren't our fathers..." she paused for affect. "…yet." She finished.

* * *

**Hello~! This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice, thank you! Also if there is any grammer/spelling mistakes please let me know in the reviews or PM me about it, so I can improve in future chapters and maybe new fanfics?**

**Also if your wondering, peon is another word for peasant. **

**So, can you guess who those three are the children of?**

**Anyway, hope you stay tuned for later chapters! Bye~! *Bubble Kiss***


	2. Hey Dad!

**Chapter 2: Hey Dad!**

"Dammit! I'm still confused! How the hell did this happen?" An angry toned voice asked.

"Hey! Watch your language; the young ones are here too!" Another voice that most likely belonged to a girl warned the other.

None of them knew what was going on exactly. All they remembered was hearing a girl's voice and getting knocked out. Next thing they know, they were half awake, feeling groggy, and hearing what seemed as children arguing with each other. Though, only the guys were experiencing this at the moment; Haruka was still unconscious.

"Well, they're going to start using those words sooner or later. Right Yoshi-kun?" the male voice retorted.

"F*ck yeah!" A little boy replied.

"You're such a bad influence on him." A mature sounding girl complained, sounding annoyed. The boys could just imagine a girl holding her temples.

"Says the one who's had seven relationships with the guys at school this past year." The guys heard another male comment.

"Oi! I thought I told you those rumors weren't true!" The once matured voice turned into an annoyed teenage girl. "You're the one that fools around, Sachio!"

"That's not the point at the moment!" A cherry voice interrupted. "Right now we need to know how to deal with these _people _everyone."

"They're not just _people_, they're our fathers!" an elegant girl's voice corrected. This statement made their ears perk up.

"I thought I told you already." An emotionless girl's voice reminded. "They are not our fathers, yet. They are just from a different timeline; a timeline in which we all were not born yet."

"If that's true, then what year did they come from exactly?" another girl asked.

"According to the sources I'm given," the girl replied. "About the year 2014; exactly twenty-five years ago."

It was silent for a moment. The guys could only guess the kids around them were processing what was said to them. They then started to whisper quietly to each other, as if they knew that the guys were eaves dropping on their conversation already. After a while of the whispering, the guys were ready to open their eyes from their knock out and see who these kids were.

They fluttered their eyes open, only to be greeted by a circle of kids surrounding them, staring at them; as if they were waiting for them to be awake. There was ten children to be exact, looking at them with blank expressions. This made the guys flinch and move a bit. The guys started to notice what positions they were in and quickly composed themselves, blush tinted on their cheeks.

Coincidently, Haruka started to wake up. She fluttered her eyes and saw children in a circle looking at her, eyes wide. She gracefully got up from her laying position and looked around. STARISH started to ask if she was okay while, Quartet Night was staring at some of the kids; the ones that looked familiar to be precise.

Everyone became silent as the sound of sneakers running on grass was noticed. They turned their heads to see who was running only to see a red head girl with a pageboy hairstyle coming closer to them waving her hand. When she arrived she panted for a while then looked up eyeing the other children as if they left her out or something.

"Why did you guys leave me back at the house? I want to see what happened too!" she whined at the others like a child. 'What happened… ?' Haruka repeated the words in her mind. 'Does she mean us?'

The red head then knelt down and tilted her head. She met eye contact with Otoya as if they met before. "Hey Dad, when did you come back?" she asked, which made everyone gasp.

"D-Did you just call me your d-dad?" Otoya asked the fellow red head. Yes, they did have similar physical features but, comparing their ages with each other it doesn't seem possible for her to be his daughter.

The girl nodded with a confused look on her face. "Of course! You are my dad after al-" The girl was cut off when a small blonde girl with her long hair in high pig-tails started dragging the red back into the house.

"Wait, Mitsuho where are we going?" The red asked the blonde as she tried to struggle out of her grip.

"Just shut up and get inside, I'll explain then." Mitsuho ordered the red as they went inside the, Master Course Mansion!

"Wait, Otoya has a daughter?" Syo asked looking confused like everyone else. "And why are we outside?"

"More like how these children got into the grounds of this place?" Tokiya added causing everyone to look at the children that were now on to the side of the group.

"Actually, it's more like how _you guys_ got into the grounds of this place," a young boy with the same exact blue hair as Tokiya corrected. "Father?"

"W-Wait… What?" Tokiya asked eyes wide.

"You heard me father," the boy repeated. "How did you guys get into our grounds?"

* * *

**Hello~! So here's a new chapter everyone, things are getting interesting! Sorry if it's not as good as the first one, I did my best.**

**I got the idea of how the children looked from a few pictures I saw on Zerochan and Google, so if they seem similar to you somehow that's why.**

**Also I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, I only own the plot**

**So can you guess who's children were mentioned in this chapter? (Other than the ones who already stated who their fathers were)**

**Anyway, if you see any grammer/ spelling mistakes you see please tell me in the reviews or PM me about. Well hope you stay tuned for more! *Bubble Kiss***

**P.S. The fathers of the children from last time were,**

**Michie-Cecil's daughter**

**Evelyn-Camus's daughter**

**Chiyeko-Ai's daughter**

**Congrats to everyone who got it right~!**


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama; this wondrous series belongs to it's respectful owners. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

"You heard me father," the boy repeated. "How did you guys get into our grounds?"

**-****_WHACK-_**

"OW! What the hell did you do that for?" The boy asked after getting whacked in the back of the head by a hand.

_**-WHACK-**_

"AGAIN?!" He complained after getting another blow.

"The first one was for imitating your father." A curly blonde girl said in a happy tone.

"I get that but, what was the second one for?!"

"For you swearing at such a young age stupid!" She replied as if it couldn't be more obvious.

_**-WHACK-**_

"OW! What did you hit me?" The blonde asked rubbing her head.

"Because you called Yoshihiro stupid." Another blonde explained. "You can't call your bro- I mean this _peon_ stupid."

"Then how come you're allowed to call everyone _peon_?" And with that, a whole argument took place. The boys looked at the scene unfolded before them; they had to admit, it seemed very amusing.

After the little argument, an orange haired girl offered to have the introductions and explaining happen elsewhere. So they were all directed into the lounge room of the master Course Mansion. When they entered it looked quite the same at first. Then they got into the lounge room, where many pictures, awards, and certificates were decorated on the once empty walls they remembered.

The pictures were of young children and teenagers smiling, at recitals, and plain old playing around. It gave Haruka a warm feeling as she saw them and a smile appeared on her face. They were then seated on the couches, still arranged the same old way. They sat on one side of the arranged chairs while the children either sat down or stayed standing up. Then a silver haired boy started to talk.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Yoshi-kun here just likes to act serious like his father from time to time." He apologized with a guilty chuckle. He looked like he was about their age and had short spiky looking hair tied up in a lazy pony tail. His physique was good on him as well; his broad shoulders, sharp jawline and generous height all suited the young man very well.

The boy that was supposedly Tokiya's son, was standing in the corner of the room with his head down but, eyes looking straight at his father; as if it was a way of saying sorry.

"Oh, we should probably explain the situation you are in." He realized. "I'm not very good at explaining so, do any of you want to?" He asked the others. All of them just looked at each other waiting for someone to explain other than themselves.

A sigh was heard from a cyan colored haired girl.

"I guess I'll do it Tadaaki." She then stepped forward towards the group and opened her mouth. "First things first, we are all your children." She said bluntly causing the guys to widen their eyes.

"Don't say it so blunt Chi-Chi." A girl in a hood said to her. "You're scaring them."

"Well it is true, how else am I supposed to tell them?" she asked. "Anyways, the reason of why we are in the same timeline is because of that." She pointed towards Cecil's amulet causing everyone to look at the emerald green jewel.

"According to the sources I'm given, the amulet was triggered by a strong amount of happiness. That maybe the reason as to how you got here." She explained. "You were transported to the year two-thousand thirty-nine, precisely twenty-five years from the year two-thousand fourteen, the year you all come from right?"

The guys nodded in response. 'We're that far into the future?' They all thought.

"During the time gap between these two years, you guys all had one child." Some of the children started to look at their respective fathers making them stiff from the intensity of their stares.

_Oof._

The red head girl from before stumbled into the room. She looked like she lost her balance during the first few seconds of coming into the room.

"S-Sorry!" She apologized adjusting herself. "I-I don't know where I get my clumsiness." She gave a smile as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You explained _everything_, right?" A blue haired man whispered to the short blonde that dragged the red moments ago.

She nodded in response causing her fedora to tilt a little too much. It seemed like the hat was a little too big for her.

Syo raised his eyebrow as he examined the girl's hat. 'She has good taste.'

"Anyways, since we are all here, we should start to introduce ourselves." The cyan haired girl suggested. "I suppose we should start from eldest to youngest."

"The clumsy red over there is, Akako Ittoki, She is the eldest out of us all." Akako smiled and waved at the group. "As you might've guessed already, she is Otoya Ittoki's daughter."

Otoya couldn't help but widen his eyes in awe. He never expected his daughter would act so much liked him.

"The serious looking bluenette over there is, Sachio Hijirikawa; the second oldest and the son of Masato Hijirikawa." He looked up at the group in a casual manor. Masato hoped his son would be just like Sachio, a cool and collected looking young man. 'Let's just hope I wasn't too hard on him.'

"The girl next to Sachio is, Akahana Jinguji; the third oldest and the daughter of Ren Jinguji." Her innocent face looked at the guys with a genuine Jinguji smirk.

'Yep, she is my daughter.' Ren thought as soon as he saw the smirk from Akahana. 'I did good.'

"The one with flowers in her hair is Michie Aijima; the fourth oldest and the daughter of Cecil Aijima." She turned to face the group, causing her dress to spin in the air with her. She gave them a gentle smile as her greeting.

Cecil smiled back at his daughter admiring how much she looked so much like the flower he gave Haruka that one Night.

"The idiot over there is Tadaaki Kurosaki; he is the son of Ranmaru Kurosaki." Tadaaki looked at the girl with confusion.

"How come you didn't label me as the fifth oldest like you did with everyone else?" Tadaaki asked slightly offended.

"Because, I'm getting tired of saying who's the whatever oldest." The girl answered bluntly gaining a 'tch' out of the boy as he turned away.

'Yep, that's defiantly my son.' Ranmaru nodded.

"Anyways, that shortie over there with pigtails-"

"I told you more than 1000-no 2000 times already, that I am not short!" The short blonde told the cyan haired girl cutting her off.

"I'm going to guess that's munchkin's daughter." Ren said as he patted Syo on the head.

"Hey, and I thought I told you more than 2000 times already, not to call me munchkin!" The short teen told the flirt but, only getting a smirk as a reply.

"Defiantly related." Everyone agreed in unison.

"She is Mitsuho Kurusu, Syo Kurusu's daughter."

"Yo." Mitsuho greeted them her hat tilting to the side again in the way her father tilted his.

"Next is Evelyn-" a cough from blonde girl cut her off again.

"I mean, Countess Evelyn, the daughter of Count Camus." The girl corrected herself. Pale blue eyes darted at the group, she was defiantly Camus' daughter.

"Then there is Hinako Kotobuki, the daughter of Reiji Kotobuki." The girl with the hood looked up from the ground and took off her hood. She had her rich brown hair in a side braid and her eyes had the mix of silver, brown, and another color none of them could make out.

Next is Yasuko Shinomiya, Natsuki Shinomiya's daughter." Despite her being at least two years younger than Mistuho, she seemed taller than her by at least 6 inches. She looked at them, her short curly locks bouncing as she turned to face them.

"The youngest here is Yoshihiro Ichinose, the son of Tokiya Ichinose." The little boy in the corner of the room lifted his head to see the group but, all he did was gave a weak wave.

"The There is me, Chiyeko Mikaze. I am the daughter of Ai Mikaze." The girl introduced herself. She looked at them all with no expression on her face.

They all looked at the children. They still couldn't believe that they were their own flesh and blood standing right before the.

"So, who are your mothers?" Reiji asked. The kids stared at him for a moment before Michie answered.

"U-Um… Well you see, our mothers are out on a… business trip." She explained sounding like she was making things up as she went on. "S-So we-you won't be seeing them for a while."

"So are you future selves." Akahana added preventing them to ask any more questions. "They are on tour at the moment," she paused and looked at Haruka as their eyes met. "So is Haruka's future self, she is touring with them."

The guys looked like they believed them and their children all gave out a sigh of relief. Then continued an awkward silence between the two generations.

"Why not we fetch them some drinks and snacks." Sachio offered breaking the silence. The children all nodded and they all went into the kitchen…

closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Hello~! So very sorry that I didn't update for at least a month! It's just that school was now added into my schedule and I couldn't have time to write the new chapter and upload it so, please forgive me! **

**Anyways, I was wondering if you guys would like me adding songs to some chapters to go with it. Also if you would like if the children each get their own songs just like they did with the guys in the anime. Please let me know in the reviews or PM me about it!**

**Please forgive me if I have any grammar/spelling mistakes and if I do, please inform me in the reviews or PM me. **

**Thanks for reading hope you continue to read! Also your reviews are very helpful to me so please leave one if you could, thanks.**

***Bubble Kiss***


	4. Plan Involving Secrets and No Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama; this wondrous series belongs to it's respectful owners. I also do no own the song for this chapter, the English lyrics to this song belongs to leelee / on YouTube. **

**Though I recommend listening to Lizz's version instead on YouTube, if you want to get the feel of what I think Akako's singing voice would sound like.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Plan Involving Secrets and No Lies**

As soon as the door closed, Michie was dragged by the collar by Evelyn. She slammed Michie's body against the kitchen wall. Thank God that the walls were soundproof.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the blonde asked in an angered tone as she clutched Michie's collar tightly. Her thin eye brows were furrowed as she stared deep into the eyes of the girl, waiting for her needed answer.

"Sorry, Eila-chan." She apologized quietly looking down. "I didn't mean to spill out any lies."

"You know exactly how the plan goes out, and of course in a matter of less than half an hour you ruin it already." Evelyn complained. "How hard is it to follow simple orders?"

"Well I said I'm sorry!" she shot her head up and looked back at Evelyn. "How else are we supposed to answer that question to them? We can't just simply say that we share the same mother and that she's _dead_!"

Silence fell onto to the room as Evelyn let go of Michie's collar and let her fall onto the ground. She started to cry and Evelyn knelt down next to her, resting her head on her lap as she stained her dress with tears and stroked her head.

"I'm sorry." She said in a calm voice now. "I didn't mean for you to blurt it out. I'm sorry." Michie continued to cry onto her lap breaking the silence of the others as they began to think of their mother. _Haruka Nanami_.

They all knew very well that their fathers loved her when she was alive and even after death. So, they decided to not let their younger selves, that are unknown about it, know about her death or her being the mother of them all. They wouldn't even lie about who their mothers were since they couldn't do that to their dear fathers.

Michie's cries quieted down as she stood up wiping her eyes free from anymore tears. "Sorry, I just didn't want them to know about mom and all."

"It's okay Michie. We all don't." Yasuko told her hoping she wouldn't be so upset anymore; and she did.

"So, I promise I want lie anymore ok!" she promised everyone with a smile. "I will stick to the plan, don't tell them about mom and no lies what so ever." Everyone agreed and started to get some snacks for their dad's as promised.

* * *

"Hm. These kids are talented." Ranmaru commented as he looked at the awards and pictures.

"Not just any _kids_ Ran-Ran!" Reiji corrected. "Our kids!"

"Tch. I'm still not believing this crap. There's no way they are our kids."

"But we are dad." Tadaaki told his father as he came in the room with a tray of snacks followed by the others. Ranmaru just stared at his child, not use to being called dad.

As the trays were set down on the coffee table in between them the children sat across their fathers, silence onto them once again.

"U-Um, if you would excuse me," Akako announced interrupting the silence. "I need to go to my bedroom. I'll be back later into the day. Enjoy yourselves." And without even letting anyone respond, she went out of the room and up the stairs, tripping once in a while on her way up.

Yoshihiro looked at his big sister as she ran up the stairs. "Akako-nee" he whispered to himself.

* * *

_I feel that walking has become another chore _

_I don't think I can go on walking anymore _

_Forgive me for those words, I know they're but a cliché to you _

_But life is tiring, my feet are feeling sore_

As soon as Akako closed her door to her room, she slid down from it and stretched her legs across from her, looking down at her wooden floor. Even though she is the oldest at the age of 21, she can't help but feel so useless. She was the one that was supposed to guide her younger siblings through the problems they are faced through at the moment. But of course, she wasn't able to again.

_I wish that I could have a bit of time _

_To heal the ache that's growing stronger all the time _

_But I know time stops for nobody, let alone me _

_And so I go, inevitably..._

She was left behind when they all went to investigate what Michie caused, only because she was taking a nap. When she did find them, she foiled their plan of keeping their identities secret; even though it was fairly obvious that they looked related to them. She ruined their original plan causing them all to quickly make up one and follow the lead of everyone else's ideas.

Of course the big part of their plan was not lie to their fathers. Though, Michie blurted out a lie and ended up being slammed against a wall.

This all happened because of her. 'I caused it all'

_Whenever things are going rather happily _

_It turns out life is just playing a trick on me _

_It's slightly shameful to admit the truth, I end up in tears _

_And so returns the same old melancholy_

She began silently weeping to herself. 'If only, I was a better sister. If only, I wasn't so clumsy." She thought of all the things that she could've been or done to be useful at least a tiny bit.

_I miss when life was just simplicity _

_And misery wasn't always chasing after me _

_It's pretty obvious now, I should have left my regret _

_But I held onto it, so foolishly_

But, if she wasn't all those things she wouldn't have made happy memories with all her siblings and friends. She wouldn't have had happy moments that helped recover her from the upsetting ones. Though there were more upsetting moments than happy ones. More tears fell onto her cheeks as she thought about it more. Even if people seem happy to be with her, she knows that they think she is a nuisance. 'I mean who would want someone that trips over nothing as their employee.'

_Maybe I overreact a bit _

_It hasn't destroyed me yet, has it?_  
_But everything I desire is always just too far to get _

_Honestly, it's just me, brainlessly, so silly _

_Always hoping for good to be_

_If that's the case then just hear my plea _

_Pick me up and drop me into unfaltering sleep_

_You say to look hard for a solution _

_But wouldn't that depend on the person?_

_So I could never, no I could never _

_Believe a word anyone says_

She cried more and more as she thought of all the things she couldn't do as a sister, friend, and person of society. She doesn't even know what to do anymore.

_I know that everyone has their hardships _

_It's fairly clear to me that I'm not alone _

_But how is it that they can just leave them I_

_ just don't know at all_

_She wasn't as mature as her siblings or ladylike like others so, she felt really out of place in this world._

_Often I'm told I need to clean up my act _

_Although maturity is something I lack _

_And so when some simple little problems arise_

_I overthink them, over and over again_

_It seems that the world is just a troublesome place, so _

_Sometimes I think that I should just end the pain _

_"You're sick, aren't you dear?"_

_"I'm sick of the tears"_

_Why can't everything just end simply?_

She got up from her sitting position and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I don't need to worry." She tried to say to herself between gasps of breath caused from her crying. "As long as they are happy,"

She looked over at the portrait of everyone on her bedside and smiled. "I'm happy."

_How can I live not knowing what life is?_

_Sometimes my dreams seem to be more realistic _

_Obviously I can't be called happy _

_But then, what am I, after all...?_

* * *

**Hello~! Hopefully you didn't wait too long for this chapter. (also this note might be long)**

**The song's name is irony and the English lyric's are by leelee / (****I edited a few lyrics out because I needed to make sure that the song can fit in the chapter properly.)**

**Also to answer a reviewer's question, I am using songs from other artists as the children's own songs. But, of course I will give the original artist their respected credit. And for the ages of the children, **

**Tokiya's son: Yoshihiro-aged 11**

**Natsuki's daughter: Yasuko-aged 12**

**Ai's daughter: Chiyeko-aged 13**

**Reiji's daughter: Hinako-aged 14**

**Camus's daughter: Evelyn-aged 15**

**Syo's daughter: Mitsuho-aged 16**

**Ranmaru's son: Tadaaki-aged 17**

**Cecil's daughter: Michie-aged 18**

**Ren's daughter: Akahan-aged 19**

**Masato's son: aged 20**

**Otoya's daughter: Akako-aged 21**

**If your wondering why they are all a year apart, I will get into that in later chapters.**

**Now, if you see any grammer/spelling mistakes please let me know and don't forget to leave down a review to encourage me to write more.**

**Thanks for reading bye!**

***Bubble Kiss***


	5. Tears Are For The Strong Ones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama; this wondrous series belongs to it's respectful owners. I also do not own the song for this chapter, the English translation to the lyrics of this song belongs to domelola on YouTube./span/strong/p**  
**I recommend listening to the version of this song on YouTube, (It's the first one that comes up when you type, Hello/how are you) which is also uploaded by domelola.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tears Are For The Strong Ones**

_(Hello)_  
_I open my window and said quietly_  
_(How are you?)_  
_In the room that has no one but only me_  
_(Morning)_  
_The morning comes with heavy rain_  
_(Tik Tak)_  
_Would someone please come and wind me up?_

As she wiped the left over tears from her face, she heard her door open. She froze. Worried that one of her siblings were coming in to check on her, but it was someone else. It was her father

_(Hello)_  
_I saw this kind of girl in the old cartoon_  
_(How are you?)_  
_I envied her so much. She was loved by everybody_  
_(Sleeping)_  
_"It's time to stop daydreaming - I have to get ready soon_  
_(Crying)_  
_But first, I have to hide the evidence of my tears_

"Hello. How are you? W-What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as he got into her view. He looked at her with a serious face, an emotion he barely uses.

He walked into her room and locked the door. Akako looked at him curiously, not knowing what he intended on doing.

"Why were you crying?" he asked. All she could do was look at him with wide eyes ready for her tears to spill over. And they did. She ran towards him and cried onto his chest. He responded by engulfing her into a hug. After a while of her sobbing, she began to talk in order to break the silence.

"Y-You know, it's been a while since I've h-hugged you like this." Otoya's eyes widened. He always thought that he would be there for his child when he became a father. He wanted know more.

"What do you mean?" he asked pulling her away from the hug and placing his hands on both of her shoulders. "Aren't I always there for you?"

"Well, when I was young you always had time for me, but as I grew older, you seemed more depressed." She answered looking down onto the ground. /span/p  
"H-How? I don't see why I would be." He urgently asked her. Eyes widened as they were still affixed to the ground.

_Saying "Oh well" has become a habit_  
_The words that was told suddenly comes across my mind_  
_"I have no expectations from you anymore"_  
_I don't expect much from myself either but_  
_What did you say that for?_

How was she supposed to answer that? The only true reason why he was depressed was because as she grew up, she reminded him more of her mother. Especially how clumsy she was.

_The important words that I almost could say…_  
_But what came to my lips was a lie_  
_I am living wasting precious words of mine like this_

"I-I don't know." She lied as she looked him in the eye. _I'm sorry dad, but the truth is too heartbreaking for you to know._ She began crying once again over the lie she just told.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for asking you that question in the first place." He apologized and hugged her once again.

"H-Hey," she managed to say in between gasps of sobs. "Do I r-remind you of a-anyone?"

_Why do you keep silent and hide it all?_  
_Are you afraid to be laughed at?_  
_So, you don't want to see anyone_  
_Is that really what you want?_

"Well," he thought for a while on his answer, "Right now you remind me of a strong person."

"How?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

_I'm drowning in the sea called confusion_  
_"I'm in pain. I can't even breathe here_  
_Now I want to hear someone's voice_  
_I'm so weak…_

"Because," he answered with a smile. "Tears are for the strong ones." Once again she cried onto her father's shirt, which was soaking with her tears.

_He may be happy with what he knows of the future now but, he would be heartbroken once or if he finds out what really is going on. He probably would be disappointed in me for not telling him the truth. But after that answer, it's proof that he won't._ Akako thought as she continued crying.

_(Thank you)_  
_I want to say "Thank you"_  
_(Thank you)_  
_I want to give the words of gratitude to someone_  
_(Thank you)_  
_It only has to be just one time_  
_I want to cry from the bottom of my heart and say "Thank you!"_

"Th-Thank You!" She said against his soaked shirt.

* * *

**Hello~! I know it's been a while since I uploaded a chapter but, I have been working on a new fanfiction to share with you guys. It's inspired by American Horror Story: Freak Show**

**Anyway, the song for this chapter is named, Hello/how are you? and the English lyrics are by demlola (I edited a few lyrics out because I needed to make sure that the song can fit in the chapter properly.)**

**And I hope you noticed that I changed the fan fiction's cover illustration, hope you like it! Also, I am working on a YouTube playlist for this fan fiction at the moment, it's not public yet.**

**Now, in order for me to have inspiration for future chapters, I ask you guys to leave down at least five reviews for each chapter. I only ask you of this so I know if I'm doing good or not on this fanfiction.**

**If you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know.**

**Thank for reading, bye!**

***Bubble Kiss***


	6. Tomochicka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama; this ****wondrous ****series belongs to its respectful owners. **

**I ****recommend ****listening to Only You by Winter Sonata, the piano and violin instrumental, on YouTube while reading this chapter. Especially during the Italics after the line. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Tomochicka

"Ittoki-kun and Akako-chan have been gone for a while now." Haruka stated in a worried tone. Otoya went to look for Akako after his fatherly instincts sensed that something was wrong. The children were worried that Akako might give out their secret and alter the course of time. She always was the one who couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Ane, is probably showing her room to him." Yoshihiro stated so their parents won't get too worried. He knew that his older sister went to her room to cry. He may not seem like it but, he was very observant. Not as observant as Chiyeko, but observant enough to know what happens when Akako locks the door to her room. He knows that she feels like she isn't needed, though he wants to tell her that he needs her. But, he's too much of a coward to do so.

Footsteps could be heard from a far near the entrance to the living area. It was Akako and Otoya walking with each other into the room. They seemed like themselves and seated away from each other with their own generations. Then there was, once again, an awkward silence.

No body made eye contact or conversation, they just stood there in silence. Very awkward silence. Akahana opened her mouth to break the silence but the sound of a car locking its' doors was heard. All the children's' eyes dilated. While their parents just looked at the entrance way for the person.

A familiar shade of magenta hair was seen coming in, though that shade of hair was slightly faded. Haruka's eyes widened as soon as she saw the woman coming in to the room.

"You guys know that being cooked up in the house isn't good for your health." Her voice sounded a tad bit less energetic. _Tomochicka? _Haruka thought as she looked at her wide eyed.

Tomochicka herself was wide eyed as soon as she saw who the children were with.

"U-Um." She stuttered as she stared at Haruka and the others. Michie noticed the confusion and didn't know what to do at that moment. So she brought out her amulet and made it glow in the direction of Tomochicka.

She instantly passed out on the floor leaving everyone to stare at Michie, who in return just gave off a guilty smile.

"Tomo-chan!" Haruka went over to her best friends' side. She noticed that there were a few wrinkles here and there upon her beautiful face which made Haruka realize that it was the Tomochicka of this timeline.

"Michie." Evelyn called at her in an annoyed angered tone. Michie sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck.

* * *

_"__Haruka." _

_Tomochicka could see a vast field of wildflowers bathing in sunlight. The smell of spring was sprayed everywhere, it reminded Tomochicka of the picnics she had with Haruka before she passed away. Speaking of Haruka, seems like a silhouette of a girl can be seen a far. _

_"__Haruka!" She called out to the silhouette as she ran closer. The silhouette turned towards her in surprise and smiled. When they were just a few feet away, Tomochicka smiled as well. _

_"__It's been so long since I've seen you." She went in to wrap her arms around her. _

_"__I know, I missed you all as well." Haruka said in a soft voice as she hugged back. _

_"__Let's go back! The guys would be so happy that you're back." Tomochicka suggested._

_"__I'm sorry, but I can't." Haruka said as she broke away from the hug. She had her hands behind her and smiled, even though she just told her terrible news. _

_"__But why? If you come back, it would be just like old times." Tomochicka tried to reason. She couldn't let her friend go, again. _

_"__I'm sorry Tomo-chan, but I just can't." Tears were filling up in Haruka's eyes as she kept smiling up at her. "I have lived my time already, I can't just simply come back and hang out with you all." _

_Tomochicka started to see the light around them closing in. Soon Haruka was disappearing from her sight. _

_"__Don't worry about me, Tomo-chan. You'll get to spend time with me again soon." Those were the last words she could hear from her dear friend before she woke up._

* * *

"Tomo-chan, are you okay?" She could hear Haruka's voice call out to her. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Haruka next to her with a worried look on her face. "Do you need me to get you water?"

"Why are you here?" She asked as she pulled herself up from the bed.

Haruka looked at her in surprise and then at her knees. "Well you must be confused as to why I look like this."

"Look like this? What do you mean?" She asked her. Haruka looked up at her and pointed at herself.

"I mean don't I look younger than myself in this time period?" Tomochicka looked at her with sorry eyes. "You don't know, do you?" she asked.

"Know what?" Haruka looked at her in confusion. Tomochicka just shook her head and said it was nothing. If Haruka knew that she died, who knows how the future would be like. "Anyway, could you explain how you are here?" Haruka nodded and started to explain.

* * *

"Way to go, Michie. You made Tomochicka pass out." Tadaaki sarcastically congratulated her as he learned on the wall next to the room where the said passed out female resided.

"Again, I'm sorry! I just felt like the awkward silence needed some excitement. Plus, Tomochika-san wouldn't know how to act around them. I saved her from embarrassment." Michie wined to Tadaaki who was ignoring her.

"According to my sources, Natsuki is cooking right now." Chiyeko announced. Tadaaki and Michie were the only ones waiting near the door with Chiyeko, so they started to smell the air.

"She's right, the air smells like road kill." Tadaaki agreed. "We better go down and help stop him from making anymore."

The two girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I became stressed, then lazy, then I forgot, then the holidays came, and then I finally remembered that I needed to upload the new chapter for this series. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't promise that I will be able to make longer chapters or new chapters soon. My ****apologies****. **

**I also ask of you guys to read what I have so far for my cross over for Utapri and AHS: Freak Show. It's called, ****_We're a Freak Show. _****It hasn't gotten many reviews so I don't know if i would be able to ****continue ****with out knowing if it seems like a good plot to write more about. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, don't forget to leave a ****review and I hope you have a good rest of the year ^-^**

**Happy Holidays and New Years! **

_**(Here goes the last Bubble Kiss of the year)**_

***Bubble Kiss***


	7. Satsuki?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama; this wondrous series belongs to its respectful owners. **  
**Just in case you can't remember all the children's names, here is the list:**

**Tokiya's son: Yoshihiro**

**Natsuki's daughter: Yasuko**

**Ai's daughter: Chiyeko**

**Reiji's daughter: Hinako**

**Camus's daughter: Evelyn/strong/p**

**Syo's daughter: Mitsuho**

**Ranmaru's son: Tadaaki**

**Cecil's daughter: Michie**

**Ren's daughter: Akahana**

**Masato's son: Sachio**

**Otoya's daughter: Akako**

**I recommend listening to What Child is This from Lindsey Stirling on YouTube; especially during Yasuko's backstory.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Satsuki?

The three ran through the halls as fast as they could. They had to stop Natsuki from cooking at all costs. Their personal experiences with his dishes had led to the result of them missing school for at least three weeks. It was definitely something they all never want to experience with again.

The feeling of your body all soar from whatever concoction that Natsuki created, and the knowing of the amount of work you're going to have to make up when you come back to school, is too much pain to handle.

Opening the door in a swift motion, Tadaaki rushed right into the room. He was shocked at the scene unfolded before him. The two girls stopped in their tracks as well. Yasuko was reaching out to taste what her father has created from a pot with black fumes coming from within it. Natsuki was encouraging for her to try it out, but on the other hand, Mitsuho was holding her back. But of course, Yasuko's' strength over powered Mitsuho's, so she sprang free from her grasps towards the pot. Though, Mitsuho's flying hand accidentally flipped off the glasses from Yasuko's' face.

As if from a movie, Yasuko's' glasses bumped into her fathers', and his flew off his face as well. Mitsuho's pupils dilated as she watched the scene she herself caused. Both of the curly haired blondes stopped what they were doing and stood still. Mitsuho then noticed that Tadaaki was standing by the door. She rushed toward him and hid behind his tall frame.

Yasuko was the first one to move, she turned her head towards them. Michie and Chiyeko flinched at her cold glare. She started to walk over to them, they all were ready to retreat until Natsuki spoke up.

"What the hell is happening?" His voice was surprisingly deeper than usual, as well as more menacing. Yasuko stopped in her tracks, as if she was surprised.

All four of them, standing at the door, knew that Eri, Yasuko's other self wasn't informed about the whole situation with their parents yet. They knew how to handle with that, but they didn't know how to handle with Natsuki sudden change of mood.

Yasuko, or should I say, Eri, turned to face Natsuki. Her face was stamped with shock, as if she didn't expect to find herself in this situation. She called out to him, but not with his name, with another person's.

"Satsuki." The four were confused as to why she would call her father that. Eri is especially close to her father. When Yasuko was born, she was born as Eri; personality wise. She acted rude and selfish until she turned three-years old. The same age she started to wear glasses. Everyone was confused as to why she suddenly started to act calm and more polite. They were confused until Natsuki explained everything.

Natsuki's other self, Satsuki, was transferred to Yasuko. How he appears is the same way he appeared when he was part of Natsuki.

_"Satsuki, you have to promise to protect Yasuko the same way you protected me." He asked the little girl in front of him._

_"Of course idiot, she's our own flesh and blood. I would never forgive myself if I didn't." A high pitched voice told him. Now that Satsuki was in a female body, he had to get used to his new voice._

_"Good~! Now all you need is a new name!"_

_"What are you talking about? I'm fine with being called Satsuki still."_

_"No! You need to have a new name since you are protecting Yasuko now."_

_"Fine, whatever… Call me Eri." The little girl then took the glasses from his hands and put them on for the first time._

Of course, Natsuki only explained the situation to STARISH and everyone else who knew about Satsuki. The children were told the same thing, just without the part about Eri formerly being Satsuki. So, Eri calling her father an unfamiliar name is odd for the children to hear.

"How do you know-" Satsuki was about to ask how this kid in front of him knew his name. But he was suddenly dragged out of the kitchen by Eri. He didn't know where they were heading, but he could tell they were going someplace private to talk.

Once they reached the place she dragged him to, she let go of his wrist. For a young girl, she has a good grip. Satsuki looked around his surroundings. They were in what seemed like a music room. It included a piano and a viola.

Satsuki then went to face the girl, but was met with a hand slapping across his face. He backed up a few steps. He went to look at the girl in shock. He saw that she had tears in her eyes. It made him feel guilty.

"You're such an idiot!" the girl shouted at him. Even though they just met a few moments ago, it seemed as if he made her angry already. The only person he knows that has that kind of temper, was himself.

"Why did you leave Haruka's side? Go back to her!" Now this confused him, why would she care if he was with Haruka or not at the moment? More importantly, how did she know about Haruka?

"Hold on, who are you exactly?" He finally asked her the question that might have the answer to his other questions.

"You have to be kidding me." The girl looked up at him with a disappointed face. "Who else acts this way? Who else has the courage to physically hurt someone that angers them? Who else cares about being by Haruka at every waking moment? You!" She backed up so he can see her in full view.

"I'm you, idiot."

* * *

**Here is my New Year's gift! (even though it's past the first of January)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, I don't know if I'm able to make my chapters longer or update faster; especially since I'm starting school again on Monday. **

**If you have time, please read and leave a review for my other fan fiction, We're a Freak Show. It's an Utapri and AHS: Freak Show crossover. (You don't have to be caught up on AHS: Freak Show to read it, since I'm making my own plot with the Utapri cast from the idea of AHS: Freak Show) **

**Don't forget to leave a review and enjoy the rest of your day! ^-^**

***Bubble Kiss***


	8. Eri's Side of the Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama; this wondrous series belongs to it's respectful owners. **

**The song featured in this chapter is _Alice by, (I think) Hatune Miku. I reccomend listening to the acoustic version by Lizz on YouTube._**

**I am sorry but, I do not know the orgins of the English lyrics for this song. If anyone knows, please do inform me so I may add it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Eri's Side of the Tragedy

"Bullshit." Satsuki replied. There was no way a kid he has never met would know anything about him. To follow up on that, only his inside circle of friends know of his existence. Them and the one both Natsuki and himself wake up every day for. This kid wouldn't know a thing about his life. But, why does it feel like she does.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't understand." Satsuki glared at the kid. Now she's acting as if he's the idiot here.

"I don't know what exactly is happening, but I'll just tell you anyway." The girl's voice was shaky and distant, as if a tragic secret was about to be told. And tragic it was.

_A long long time ago, in a tragedy_  
_If ever comes a day that I go away_  
_In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone_  
_From that moment on, you'll go alone_

"Haruka… Haru-chan…" he was looking at her anxiously waiting for her to tell him. The sound of her saying Haruka's name in a shaky voice made him alert. If something happened to her… He wouldn't know what to do.

"S-She's gone…"

"What?" That's all he could say. He didn't want to believe it, he wanted it to be a joke gone too far or something. His world without Haruka would be the end for him.

"I-I know it sounds confusing, but just stay with me, okay?" She took a few steps closer to him and kept her head down.

"A few years ago…"

* * *

_A rhythm of knocks were echoed into the room. An odd sound to hear in a hospital at this time of day. Haruka put down her book and called out to the visitor to enter._

_Feeling a warm temperature in the hands we hold_  
_If ever comes a day they gently unfold_  
_A dry bell will sound echoing on its own_  
_From that moment on, you'll go alone_

_"__Come in."_

_The door opened to reveal a tall blonde man with a shopping bag in hand. He had his usual gentle smile he wore every time he came to visit her. _

_"__Hello, Haru-chan." He greeted her as he went to close the door. Haruka's eyes wandered down to the shopping bag he was holding. It contained three books containing poems. _

_"__Oh, Shinomiya-san. You didn't have to buy me books, I'm fine just re-reading this one." She felt guilty for taking up his precious time. Because of her condition, she was put to bed rest. Though, they had to keep her in the hospital to make sure she stay's stable. She told everyone that she will be fine, though everyone made it positive to always visit her after their jobs were done. _

_"__Don't worry, Haru-chan. I wanted to buy you these books." He sat down at the seat near her bed. "Any way, you told me last time that you already finished that book three times already. I think it's time for you to have something new to read." _

_The next thing she knew a hand holding a book was part of her vision. She grabbed it from his hands and put it on top of the book she was reading upon her lap. "I'll give you the other two next time. I want to read these poems as well."_

_"__Thank you, Shinomiya-san. I appreciate it." She gave him a smile. "I wish I could repay you."_

_For we are two of a kind; When we walk, we are one_  
_The sound of lies being told disappear like the sun_  
_And now we both bow our heads; only a single shadow_  
_Didn't you know that I'm also going alone?_

_"__No need to do so now. Anyway, when you're admitted out of the hospital, you can repay me by going to all the cute shops around town with me. Right?" He replied looking at her with a reassuring smile. _

_She gave a nervous smile and looked down to the book he gave to her. "Right."_

* * *

_He was trying to hold back his tears caused from the tragic news he was just informed. _She's… gone.

_Haruka Nanami has died today. It seemed like she was laughing and smiling with them just a few minutes ago. _

_A tear fell from his eye and rolled on to his check. No sound was made from him. All he could do was stand there and accept the fact that the love of his life has just disappeared. _But why?

_You fell into love of a gentle kind_  
_With a flower on top of a high, high cliff_  
_"It's so hard to reach." I know you know._  
_So this time, you'll have to go alone_

* * *

_"__Natsuki." Syo called out to him as he rushed into the room. He looked up from his book and turned to Syo. He was still in a state of depression from Haruka's death. He didn't know what else to do but re read the books she never got to read herself. To him, it was a way to stay in touch with Haruka, even after death._

_"__What is it, Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked him worried. His friend tends to use a loud voice from time to time, but his tone of voice sounds more urgent than the other times._

_"__Haruka; she has a will."_

* * *

"Then our daughter was born, Natsuki named her Yasuko. Though, I-we were also born into Yasuko. Natsuki urged us to change our name since we are now part of her, so we're now Eri." Satsuki couldn't believe the story. Imagining the pain Natsuki must've been through. A combination of heartbreak, depression, and loneliness.

"So, Haruka is still alive, just not when you're born." All he needs to know is that he still has a chance to spend more time with her before it's too late.

"Yes, she's with Tomochicka in the guest bedroom." Eri remembers every word she has spoken so far. She was once in Satsuki's place before it all happened.

"But, before you go. You need to know that you can't tell Natsuki any of this, or anyone else from your timeline." She clenched her fist tightly, white starting to form at her knuckles. "If they do, who knows what would happen to us."

_And I am one of a kind; when I walk, I am alone_  
_I've grown weary of lying to the bone_  
_Now I bow my head in this golden room_  
_I was here with you, and now, it's gone too soon_

The door opened to the rest of the children. Akahana was in front of them all, and as she opened the door she glared at the two people standing in the room with each other. It was certain to everybody that she was in a bad mood. And no one likes Akahana when she is in a bad mood.

The children silently backed away from her into the hall way. The silence in the air combined with the tension was awkward for both parties.

"Well," Hinako spoke up. "We can settle this situation in a peaceful manner, right guys?"

No response.

"Guys?"

* * *

**Hello~! Late update once again... I know it is frustrating for you guys when I don't update faster or my chapters aren't long enough but, I had some emergency's to take care of. I don't know if it will happen again, or if I'm able to update often at this time, so please bare with me. **

**Also, a good thing to note is that during the flashbacks (italics), I didn't put in all the information or explained about how Haruka died, what exactly was in her will, or other important information that was stated. This is because, more will be revealed as the story continues. **

**Hope you guys liked this update! Please leave a review or PM about your opinions on this story. It helps me a lot, especially since I'm probably gonna be stuck in this winter blizzard over here. I'd like to know how to improve or what you guys think while I'm drinking tea.**

**Thank you, and I hope you have a wonderful day! ^-^**

***Bubble Kiss***


	9. Puns

**A/N: I don't have a music suggestion this chapter, sorry. Also, my sister reccomend that I should list their names in every chapter, tell me how you guys like that. **

**Youngest to Oldest:**

**Tokiya's son: Yoshihiro**

**Natsuki's daughter: Yasuko**

**Satsuki's new name: Eri**

**Ai's daughter: Chiyeko**

**Reiji's daughter: Hinako**

**Camus's daughter: Evelyn/Eila-chan**

**Syo's daughter: Mitsuho**

**Ranmaru's son: Tadaaki**

**Cecil's daughter: Michie**

**Ren's daughter: Akahana**

**Masato's son: Sachio**

**Otoya's daughter: Akako**

**And to clear things up from last chapter:**

**Natsuki is ****_no longer_**** protected by Satsuki. His daughter, Yasuko is ****_now_**** protected by Satsuki. Satsuki's new name is Eri to everyone now. The children ****_don't know_**** that Natsuki ever had Satsuki or that Eri used to be Satsuki. Also, be patient with the slowness of this fanfiction, everything seems so confusing to everyone, but it will make sense (maybe) at the end.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama; this wondrous series belongs to it's respectful owners**

* * *

Chapter 9: Puns

Giggles and laughter filled the room. Bright hair bouncing along with their happy owners. It was as if the usual sadness in the atmosphere went on to another area of the mansion. And indeed it had, to the music room in which the vacant piano and the sorrowful viola resided.

"So, Masato went to get a book on the shelf you couldn't reach, but ended up making books fall instead?" Tomochicka couldn't stop giggling at her friend's stories of the boys. It has been a while since the last time she saw the boys embarrass themselves. Just hearing a story of their humiliation could make her smirk. Even if she had already heard it.

"I feel bad for Hijirikawa-san. I know he was trying to help me, but he ended up embarrassing himself." A cute pout was placed onto Haruka's face. "I feel bad for making him go through such a moment in a public place."

"Don't worry about it, Haruka." Her hand was placed onto the pouting girl's shoulder in a reassuring way. _How nostalgic_. "Masato probably is embarrassed too, but I'm sure he cherishes that moment he had with you."

Pools of gold looked up in confusion. "Really? How so?"

"Well, even if it was embarrassing for him, he knows that every moment he has with you, Haruka, should be cherished forever." In fact, all the boys feel that way about their memories with Haruka. Since she was put to bed rest, time spent with her had become more important.

"It's surprising how you think that, Tomo-chan." Haruka gave her a closed eyed smile as her thank you. "You're right. Even though, it was embarrassing, he probably still cherishes that memory."

"Mm-hm." Tomochicka returned the smile. "Oh, speaking of books, there is something I want to show you." She got up from the bed and went on out the door.

"Wait, you still need to rest."

"Don't worry about it." She shrugged it off and went into the hallway. "Come on, Haruka."

* * *

_Come on, Masato. Why of all days did you have to take the wrong train_. A pair of long legs were dashing through the sidewalks to the hospital. Masato's ride was going to be late because of traffic, so he had to take the train station instead if he wanted to get there in time. Visiting hours were going to end in an hour and it takes at least twenty-minutes to get from the recording station to there.

Unfortunately, he took the wrong train, going further from the hospital. Which is surprising since he is always good with directions.

"Hey! Watch it!" a pedestrian in their car shouted at him as he crossed the street at a green light. But, that didn't matter to him, he just needed to get there in time.

* * *

"I'm here for Nanami Haruka." Masato told the lady at the front desk as he panted. She looked at him in surprise, it was 20 minutes till visiting hours were over, though she was generous enough to let him in with a pass.

Luckily the elevators were fast and he was on the right floor in a matter of seconds. He rushed to her room; by now his loafers were all scuffed up. Before going in to her room, he caught his breath a little bit more and composed himself.

"Hm? H-Hijirikawa-san?" Haruka was sitting on a lone chair near the big glass window that overlooked the city scape.

He took a sigh of relief and closed the door to her room. "Glad to see yo u're able to get out of bed."

"Indeed." She looked back to the window and did a sad smile to herself. "Even though I can't really handle the city as much as others, it would be nice to visit it again."

Masato didn't know how to comfort her so he went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nanami-san. Soon, you'll be able to go outside again." No response came from Haruka for she was lost in thought.

* * *

"You know, I'm not in the mood to talk, so I'm not even going to." Akahana stated as she went over to Eri, taking a pair of glasses out of her pants' pocket. Satsuki wanted to interject and tell them that he needed to ask her something, though he felt like it wouldn't be a very 'Natsuki' thing to do if he just went in and interrupted.

"I guess I have no other business here anyway. Put em' on me." Eri said with a sigh and with that she was once again, Yasuko.

"Eh." She gasped once she regained conscious of her surroundings. Satsuki now knew how odd it looked to transform from a menacing and rude demeanor to a fluffy and innocent one.

"What's everyone doing here- AHHHH!" Syo's voice could be heard as he went through the door in curiosity only to end up screaming. His eyes darted all across the room looking for Natsuki's pair of glasses. Unfortunately they weren't there; he then began panicking. STARISH watching from behind the door panel.

"Hey, _Syoty_, he looks like you when you panic." Sachio told Mitsuho, nudging her shoulder. She looked at him with her mouth gaped open at his rudeness, though Sachio kept a straight face.

"Who are you calling _Syoty_, you _sneeze face_?" She retorted back her hands formed in fists.

"Syoty?" Syo, the _shortest_ member of STARISH asked.

"S-Sneeze face…?" Masato _Hijirikawa_, repeated in question.

"Hey, calm down guys." Yoshihiro interjected as he _scratched his nose_. "Wait a minute." Sachio came closer to Yoshihiro's face as he continued scratching the bridge of his nose. Then he looked at his father who was also _scratching the bridge of his nose_.

"Scratching nose. Itchy nose…" Sachio began mumbling his thoughts, "Ichinose-san, Itchy-nose-san." He then looked back at Yoshihiro, "Ichinose-_son_." Then begun his chuckling followed by Akahana's snorting.

Then everyone started laughing, even those whose names were turn into puns. Ah, Sachio's puns and Akahana's humor made everyone's day.

Then they realized the situation, well at least STARISH did. Natsuki has no glasses, they don't know where his glasses are, and Satsuki was with their children.

"Psst."Otoya whispered to his daughter. She moved closer to him to hear him better, "Is there another pair of glasses for Natsuki in the house?" She nodded smiling and took him by the wrist and went down the hallway.

"This way guys!"

* * *

"Eh." A familiar word that everyone was used to when either wavy-haired blonde put on their glasses; or rather when someone else puts on their glasses. "It's a little blurry in some areas of my glasses, how is that?"

"Well, vision does change over time, and you are wearing your future self's glasses." Chiyeko answered him as she began rearranging her father's collection of brain games.

"That makes sense, I guess." Natsuki smiled as his hands clapped together.

_-THUMP-_

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it, after having such a long time from updating? Yep, scream at me if it was too long a wait. GO ahead. Anywho, did you get the puns?**

**Syoty - Syo is short and Syo sounds like Short**

**Snezze Face - Hijirikawa sounds like someone sneezing**

**Ichinose-son - 1. they were scratching their noses (itchy nose) 2. ****_san_**** and ****_son_**** sound alike and Yoshihiro is the ****_son_**** of Ichinose-****_san_****.**

**_*laughs to myself*_ These puns probably don't make sense at all to some or all of you. So, by the way, I updated my other story, We're a Freak Show (Utapri x AHS: Freak Show) check it out if you want. **

**Review or PM me and thanks for reading! ^-^**

***Bubble Kiss***


End file.
